


(I Could be Kinda Human) If I Only Had a Heart

by teenydots



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Genji, F/M, Fluff, Gency, Gency Week, This is half assed and I'm sorry, blackwatch mercy, emer-gency, gency week day 1, gency week: Partners, genji hates himself, pre-zenyatta genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenydots/pseuds/teenydots
Summary: As Genji prepares to go on a mission to test his new body, Angela gives him the reassurance, and the realization he needs.Written for Gency week, Day 1: Partners.





	(I Could be Kinda Human) If I Only Had a Heart

“Genji? Are you alright?” 

Genji suddenly snapped out of his daze, realizing that he had been staring at the wall for the past minute and a half. His gaze drifted down to Doctor Ziegler, who was looking up from the adjustments she had been making to his chestplate, the corners of her mouth turned down with worry. He found that, for some odd reason, he had a little bit of a hard time looking away from her lips for a moment or two. But he did end up nodding a bit, looking away again silently. 

“Dear, you know that if you’re not ready to go on a mission, you can tell me,” Angela said quietly, putting down her tools and standing to be a little bit more at eye level with him. 

“... I do not feel like I am able to complete the task. I am not the same warrior I used to be,” Genji mumbled, looking down at his hands slowly, cringing a little when he saw that one of them was mechanical. It wasn’t a human hand at all. It was fake. Prosthetic. Faux. Not Real. Just like the rest of his body. It sent a few pangs through his heart, which was probably fake at this point, too. He’d been too afraid to ask if it was.

“You can still fight, can’t you?” Angela frowned, looking over him slowly. “I’ve seen you do it. You excelled in the training courses.”

Genji didn’t respond. He closed his eyes slowly and put his hands to his sides, taking a few deep breaths to make some kind of attempt at focusing and calming down.

Mercy sighed softly, turning back to her work table for a moment and getting yet another piece of metal, to Genji’s dismay. She attached it to his headpiece, fitting it around his jaw.

“Your jaw is still healing. It’s going to be prone to injury more than anything else,” she explained as she began to put it in place.

Every time Angela’s soft, delicate hand brushed across his face, whether on accident or on purpose, Genji’s breath caught in his throat. He found himself savoring every millisecond that she made contact with his scarred, disfigured skin. 

Once she finished fastening it properly, she let go of his face, looking over it to make sure it was on right. Genji felt his plastic heart sink a bit as she backed away. 

“... Can you speak comfortably?” She asked, watching his face carefully.

“Yes,” Genji nodded slowly, moving his mouth around to see how much room he had. “It seems that I can.” 

“Good. That should be everything, then,” Mercy smiled softly at him, clasping her hands together. “Does anything feel uncomfortable? Anything screwed too tight or too loose?” 

“No. I am fine,” Genji shook his head, once again becoming a little distant as he stared at the wall again. 

Angela frowned again, turning his face back to look at her, making his eyes widen a little in surprise. 

“We were assigned to be partners on this mission for a reason, Genji. You should be honest with me,” her tone was firm, but gentle at the same time. Something about it made Genji swallow uncomfortably, seemingly unable to resist her instructions.

“Angela, you know how many times I have thanked you for saving me. Everything you have done for me was an attempt to make my life better,” he started, unable to look at her. “But… I truthfully cannot stand looking at this body,” he admitted, his voice giving out a little as he closed his eyes again. “I have expressed my distaste for it, but… It hurts how much I hate it. I am no longer me. I am… I am not even human anymore...”

Angela held her breath for a second, her expression breaking just a bit as she watched Genji run an awkward hand through his hair. She seemed to recollect her thoughts before she slowly took his hands in hers. He looked to her in surprise, squinting a little in an attempt to figure out what she was doing. 

“Being human is not defined by your body. It’s defined by who you are. In here,” she tapped his chest where his heart should be, smiling reassuringly at him. “There are many Omnics who are more human than many humans I’ve met.”

Genji found himself not able to move, a little stunned. He looked down at his hands to find that she was stroking his palms with her thumbs. She didn’t favor his human hand over his robotic one. She treated them both equally.

“This mission is to assess if your new body is as capable of combat strategy as it was before. I have no doubt in my mind that you will succeed. Because you are still you, and you’re using my handywork,” she giggled softly as she joked, letting go of his hands.

Genji miraculously found laughter bubbling up to his throat, making him smile as he chuckled with her. It only made Mercy laugh even more as she covered her mouth with her fingertips.

“You should go and rest, now. You have a big day tomorrow,” Angela beamed at him. “Doctor’s orders.”

Her smile set something off in Genji's brain. The way her hair fell perfectly onto her shoulders, the way her eyes crinkled in the corners when she laughed, the way she seemed to literally glow a healing Aura every waking moment.

And the way it made Genji's heart pound like a stampede of horses.

She waved a little as she headed out if the medical bay, walking with her hands in front of her. As he watched her go, he realized that he did indeed, still have a real heart.


End file.
